


One Thing That's Never Changed

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might be enemies now, but there's one thing that has never changed between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thing That's Never Changed

**Author's Note:**

> For a Comment Fic Poll, for Jiarrrjia: DC World Mix, Dominant, Angry

# One Thing That's Never Changed

Superman tore the weapon from Luthor's hands and bent it in two, ignoring the sparks as components blew. "Enough, Luthor!" He dropped the useless weapon and folded his arms across his chest, glaring at his enemy.

Luthor glared back just as fiercely, sparing only a glance for his latest project. "You fucking bastard!" he hissed. "Alien menace! Liar and cheat!"

It always come back to the lies. But the lies had never been one-sided. Superman unfolded his arms and grabbed Luthor, flying away with him, leaving Mercy and the other minions behind.

"Where the fuck are you taking me!" Luthor pounded on Superman's back, seemingly unconcerned that his struggles might make Superman drop him.

The only answer Superman made was to settle Luthor more securely in his arms.

When they landed in Smallville, Superman super-sped them the rest of the way past security and up to Lex's bedroom. Unceremoniously, he dumped Lex on the bed, then pulled off his top.

Lex gaped at him, taken by surprise, yet quickly recovering. If Lex was the one with heat vision, Superman would be burnt to a crisp.

"I am sick and tired of hearing the same thing from you time after time," Clark said calmly as he striped the rest of the way. "Well, you know what? It wasn't all me. And there's one thing that's never ever changed."

"That you're a sanctimonious fucking bastard?" Lex taunted as he sat up.

"Well, at least one of those three..." Clark crawled on top of Lex and kissed him, forcing him down into the covers.

Lex's hands scrambled for a moment to push Clark away, then grabbed him instead and pulled him in.

"I want you," Clark said as he moved to Lex's ear, tickling the edges and breathing his words in. "I wanted you when we were young and you wanted me. And now you hate me, but some things don't change. I still want you. And I'm going to have you." He tore Lex's shirt off and licked his way down Lex's chest.

"God-damn you." Lex's hands tangled in Clark's hair, petting him and anchoring him. "You're right; I hate your guts." He hauled Clark up for another kiss.

When they were quiet and the covers were pulled over their cooling bodies, Lex quietly said, "And I still want you too."

Clark gathered him closer in his arms and held him tight. Tomorrow, they might be back to being enemies, but at least for now, they had this.

  


* * *

  


END

* * *

  



End file.
